Electrophotographic image-forming devices such as laser printers and photocopiers well known in the art require a charger for applying an electric charge to a photosensitive member. If the charger becomes contaminated with airborne (accumulated) dust particles or other contaminants around the charger, the capacity of the charger for charging the photosensitive member may become insufficient.
The invention in Japanese Patent Application Publication 2003-287996 includes a fan for actively circulating air around the charger. This construction prevents the charger from becoming contaminated by airborne contaminants or contaminants that accumulate around the charger.